


Horrible Soulmate AUs

by skyglass_knife



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyglass_knife/pseuds/skyglass_knife
Summary: This is where I'll post all my soulmate drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

The ice blue words written on your arm in neat, flowing cursive were beautiful, as far as you were concerned. Your mother had told you, teasingly, that whoever your soulmate was would keep you organized, "for once in your life." You ran to school every day to see if your soulmate would be there. But they never were. Until one day, long after your mother had died, you went to Beacon College for advanced classes with your older sister, who ran off. You tripped and fell into someone's luggage, which turned out to be your soulmate's. "You dolt, what are you doing?"

You stood up, stunned, before launching yourself at her and yelling, "You're my soulmate!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Sun  
> This one is the whole 'color-blind till you meet your soulmate' thing

Blake walked to a local fish shop near the docks in her hometown. She bought some fish to cook for herself and her roommate, and decided to go to the docks themselves. Suddenly, a man jumped from somewhere out of her vision onto the pier right next to her. She shrieked and jerked away, almost falling in the water, but he caught her arm and pulled her back up. Blake glared at him, then noticed one simple detail. His hair was blonde. "Oh, hell no, my soulmate is not some freaking fugitive who almost pushed me into the Lord Helixdamn ocean!"

He shrugged, shook his head, and said, "Sorry. Looks like we're stuck with each other. What's your name?"

"...Blake."

"Hi, Blake. My name is Sun Wukong, and I'd appreciate it if you could help me hide from those officers over there."

She grinned evilly, and Sun began to regret his decision. "What are you gonna do-" He was cut off by her planting both hands on his bare chest and pushing him as hard as she could.

* * *

Later, after fishing him out of the water, she walked home, listening to him talk the whole way. Blake had never really liked the idea of soulmates, but as she sat on the couch in her apartment with him, watching a movie, she could start to change her mind. Her head unconsciously dropped onto his shoulder.


End file.
